Mother of Demons
by AJFlower781
Summary: When Gaara looked into the mysterious girl's eyes, he couldn't help but feel drawn to her. It was as if something inside of him was pushing to go close to the girl, to be near her. "Shukaku," the girl whispered, "Please kill me." Pretty poorly written summary, but you'll get the picture if you read. GaaraXOC plus other pairings if they somehow pop up. Rated M to be safe!
1. Prologue: Fire in the Rising Sun

**WELCOME! My name is Alice, and this is my first ever Naruto fic! This one will just be a GaaraxOC, and you can be free to associate the OC as your own character! Now, I am not fully caught up with the story, so this will be just before Gaara becomes Kazekage, aka between part one and two in the anime. I may be a little off with facts here and there, which is why I ask if you could ever be so kind as to help guide me through any rough patches I may come across! I will try to post regularly, but do note that I am in college, so sometimes my schedule will take over. Also, I won't continue this story unless I get at least one comment from you guys (Just so I know that someone is reading this).**

 **Anyways, ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Gaara sighed as he gazed up ever so slightly at the sheet of stars above him. These miniature suns lit the clearing around his team's campsite. It was his turn to keep watch, which he didn't mind so much. It's not as if sleeping came easy to him.

He turned once to check on his older brother and sister, then stood up. He silently made his way away from the campsite, making sure to keep a watchful eye of sand over the two ninja. On nights as quiet as this, Gaara could always feel his demon grumbling inside of himself. However, a certain yellow-haired ninja had made his urges to kill less like urges and more like… aggravations. No, it wasn't as if he had magically stopped wanting to kill people, but for some reason, Gaara felt a little more content defending people, rather than murdering people.

Gaara moved through the bushes as silent as a panther. There was no particular reason for this trip, he just wanted to get away from it all. The still forest calmed him, and being away from Kankuro's loud snoring really did wonders for his mind. _Maybe if I stick my gourd's cork in his throat_ … Gaara wondered. _Maybe that will shut him up._

A twig snapped to Gaara's left, and pale green eyes darted in the direction of the sound. Standing completely still, ready for an attack, Gaara wondered who his assailant was. After all, it's not as if the group was on any dangerous mission in particular. A rustle of a bush caught his eye, and Gaara wasted no time shooting a spike of sand in that location.

A little chipmunk jumped out of the bushes, squeaking in fear. Having just missed the attack of this strange man that was blocking it from its buried peanuts, the chipmunk ran away. Gaara raised his hand ever so slightly, his eyes shifting in emotion while his face remained stiff. _Of course it ran away_ , he thought illogically. _I am still a monster_.

Downcast, the shinobi made his way back to the camp. It wasn't the first time he has scared a creature away, even when Temari had tried teaching him how to feed the animals. The animals could sense something off inside of him, and even though they were right, it saddened Gaara a great deal. What was even worse was when other humans gave him looks of fear or disgust. He knew he wasn't a great person in the past, but hasn't he tried enough to gain his village's trust?

By the time Gaara made it back to camp, the sun had started to rise. He sat down in silence and waited for his siblings to rise from slumber. Temari, as always, was the first one up. She smiled at her brother. "What's up Gaara? Anything interesting happen last night?"

"No."

Temari nodded. "As expected. This _is_ a low ranked mission. However, one can't be too careful!" Temari stretched loudly and stood. "Well, since Kankuro ate all of our rations last night, I think it's only right that we treat ourselves at a local restaurant." Gaara simply stared. His sister shrugged and started nudging Kankuro with her foot. "Come on, big guy, I'm hungry!"

"Go get it yourself," the purple-faced ninja mumbled. Morning was always a struggle among the siblings. Temari was actually glad that one of her brothers was always up before her. If she has to deal with two Kankuros…

"Listen, I'm starving, so you better get up on the count of three or I'm gonna beat you into oblivion. One!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"TWO-"

"Alright, alright!"

Gaara's eyes lit up slightly, although not enough for his siblings to notice. Although he didn't let it show, watching his siblings bicker always made him smile on the inside. Maybe it was the sibling love that made him smile. Maybe it was when Temari beat the crap out of his older brother. Either way, Gaara loved it. He would never put a word in to stop the arguments, he would just wait patiently, stealthily in amusement.

After a little bit, the trio was off. They had strayed off their paths to Konoha, and were making their way to a smaller village for breakfast. They still had a day and a half best before they reached their mission's destination, so Temari convinced the two to relax for a moment. The girl was chatting idly with her two brothers, one smiling in response while the other held a deathly stare. While happiness enveloped most of the group, all did not guess what was coming up further on. Kankuro was the first to notice.

His nose wiggled suspiciously. "Hey, do you guys smell that?"

At this point the other two also paused to smell the surrounding air. Gaara knew exactly what it smelled like. He sniffed around, trying to figure out which direction the scent was strongest. Frankly, it was hard to tell.

"It smells like smoke," Temari mumbled. Gaara shook his head, looking her way only slightly before running towards the little town. The other two siblings had to rush to keep up with the boy, whose only emotion was found unreadable in his eyes.

"It smells like death."

* * *

The town was on fire. Screams could be heard from within the tiny walls. Bodies laid scattered around its entrance. The trio looked around in awe. "Let's split up," Temari advised, "Look for survivors, or the bastards who started this mess." Her brothers nodded and the three went off in separate directions through the town. Gaara went straight for the building that looked like it had just been set aflame. Using his sand, he floated along each floor's windows, peering in. Through the top floor, a hooded figure sat huddled in the center of a room. Since the window was open, Gaara went through. He approached the hooded figure cautiously, his sand ready to counter any attack. "Hey," he spoke quietly, "Are you—"

The person quickly turned around, and the hood flew off almost immediately. A girl sat helplessly on the ground, blood staining what used to be a perfectly white dress. Silver hair hung every which way over her face. Gaara couldn't help but stare at the girl, even though he could hear the building crackling around him. Her eyes… Her eyes were so red. _Like an Uchiha…_ He thought. But no, they were not Uchiha's eyes. They were kinder looking, and filled with tears. The boy never took his eyes off of the mysterious girl, even as she shakily stood up. For some reason, Gaara felt paralyzed. For some reason, Gaara couldn't stop looking in her eyes. And then, she spoke to him.

"Please… Kill me."

His eyes widened in response. The girl took a few steps forward, limping. However, her efforts to make her way over to the boy was futile, for she collapsed. Gaara ran up to catch her, and held her close to his heart. He did not understand why a girl like her was wishing for death. Maybe it was the smoke. "It's okay. My teammates and I will protect you," He replied in a stone cold voice. His head started prickling at his nerves. Something inside him felt… strange.

Before the girl fell unconscious in his arms, the girl muttered one final sentence to her savior. "Shukaku… Please kill me."

* * *

 **I will try to keep my chapters over 1000 words in length! Please comment what you think! Comment what you think will happen, or what you would like to see! And also, have a great day! :D UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	2. Kana: A Demon Burning Inside

**Woohoo! I have my first commentor! Aquamatri! :D Nice to meet cha!**

 **I hope you all enjoy the second chapter, and please let me know if I am doing anything wrong... or right! :D**

* * *

Gaara's eyes twitched as he sat in the Hokage's office. Temari and Kankuro were doing most of the talking, so for the time being Gaara's thoughts went to other places. Namely, to that girl. He couldn't get her eyes out of his head, and his body prickled every time he replayed her words in his mind.

* * *

 _Gaara sprinted through the woods towards Konoha. He could hear his brother and sister behind, screaming for him to slow down. But how could he? The smell of the village is gone, only the girl's scent remained. She smelled of blood. The girl remained unconscious in his arms, not really showing any signs of life. "Just a little bit farther," he mumbled to her, somehow expecting her to hear his words._

 _Ahead he could finally see Konoha's gates. Guards could be seen in position, so against his better judgement Gaara started to slow to a stop. When he did, the guards rushed to meet him. His siblings approached from behind. Questions flooded his ears and hands reached out, trying to gently take the girl out of his arms._

 _Bit mistake._

 _"Don't touch her!" He screamed, his sand colliding with one ninja that was far too close for his comfort. They landed a few yards away from the rest of the group. Paralyzed by his actions, Gaara began contemplating why on earth he would do such a thing. After all this time trying to change and be a better person. How would anyone see him as anything but a monster? His head started to pound._

 _'What is happening to me?'_

* * *

Everyone there had to fight Gaara off to get to the girl, although he didn't put up much of a fight after that. All he did was scream in agony. He was angry because they were taking the girl away. But he was also scared, because he didn't know what he was doing. Gaara didn't understand it. _This girl will bring out the evil in me again_ , he sighed to himself. Even so…

"How is she?" he asked, breaking the conversation that was going on in front of him. He didn't know what they were actually talking about at that time, nor did he really care. All he could remember were those blood red eyes… The three shinobi in the room turned to look at him.

"Actually, I wanted to speak to you about her," Tsunade said. "Where exactly did you-"

"Is she still alive?" Gaara growled. Why did he have to report to this lady? She isn't even from the sand village. Still though. "I want to see her." The tone of his voice, or lack thereof, made Kankuro laugh awkwardly. Tsunade was not amused.

"Of course she is still alive. Aside from some scrapes and bruises, there wasn't a mark on her. That's the thing I wanted to ask you about. Since she didn't seem to have any life threatening wounds, we suspect-"

"Where is she?"

At this, Tsunade slammed her fist into her desk, breaking it in half. Kankuro jumped back in terror while Temari's eyes just widened. _Gaara_ , they thought in unison, _what the hell do you think you're doing_?

"Listen you! We are trying to get to the bottom of this and figure out who caused this destruction! So stop thinking about that little girl and start thinking about exactly what you saw! She is fine, and under leaf-"

"Is she in the hospital still?" Gaara asked emotionlessly.

"custody! Now, if you can just explain-"

"I'll go find her myself then." And with that, Gaara stood up.

"DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY WHILE I'M TALKING!"

The door shut behind Gaara.

* * *

Nurse June walked stiffly in terror. She tried her hardest not to look back to the strange boy that was following her. He had come to her desk asking to see their most recent patient. Each footstep made her shake a bit inside, for she had heard of Gaara's bloodlust before. Maybe she should call someone. She pondered how she could escape this situation.

"Are we almost there?" Gaara breathed from behind, causing the nurse to tense up dramatically. She turned her head and awkwardly smiled at the boy.

"A-ah, Gaara-san, please be kind when you speak to her. We haven't gotten a single word out of our little Jane-Doe yet." When the boy nodded in response, the nurse couldn't help but worry for the little girl's safety. What if she was bringing death to the patient's door? _No turning back now_ , she sighed, _but why do I have to be stuck with the weirdos_?

Nurse June knocked upon the door and got no response from the silent patient behind it, as expected. "Darling," she called as she cracked the door open, "You have a visitor!"

"I can handle things now," Gaara said. The nurse froze and backed away from the door. She stared into his eyes for a moment, and then ran down the hall in terror. "G-Gomenasai!" she screamed. Gaara sighed, his eyes downcast slightly.

 _Always a monster…_

As he stepped into the room, he was surprised to see the girl staring at him. She had a curious look upon her face, and she tilted her head to the side slightly, as if trying to get a better view of his face. Her silver hair was much neater now, but random strands still fell into her face. Her eyes… Her eyes still pierced Gaara's soul in a way that scared him. He swallowed quite loudly, and was shocked by his body's reactions to her stare. _Pull yourself together… She's just another human_. "Hello."

"Hello Shukaku," she said calmly. Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"Don't call me that."

"But you are Shukaku."

"My name is Gaara."

The girl paused, and frowned. She mouthed his name, trying to feel it on her tongue. It wasn't cutting it for her. "Shukaku," she muttered.

Seeing that he was getting nowhere, Gaara sighed. He stepped closer to the girl, but did not sit near her. Instead he stood, staring down at her. "Shukaku is a demon sealed within me. You don't have to fear it, or call me by that name." At this, the girl's lips raised into a small smile.

"I'm not afraid of him."

"Then why do you call me Shukaku?"

The girl paused once again. She tried to catch her words. "Because I know Shukaku more than I know you, Gaara-san."

Gaara sighed inside his head. Of course the girl has heard of the demon. Who wouldn't? But that doesn't mean she had to call him by a monster. Wasn't he trying to stay away from that? "Please call me Gaara," he said, more quiet than before.

The girl smiled more. "Gaara-san and… Shukaku."

"What's your name?"

The girl's eyes snapped to his own. She seemed to look THROUGH him. Gaara felt a growl form from deep inside him. There was something about her… but he just couldn't put his foot on it. He didn't like this though, and thought that maybe, just maybe, he could leave and never look back. He never had to look into those eyes ever again.

"My name…" The girl muttered… She didn't know what to say. So many named flowed about her mind. So many… What was she to do?

Gaara nodded, awaiting her answer. Why the hell was she taking so long? Did she want something bad to happen to them both? He could feel his demon, restless inside him. He felt as if it could take over any moment. But why?!

"My name is Kana."

* * *

Neji sat and watched as Lee and Tenten sparred over at the training grounds. It was not often that he had breaks so often, but today he had made an exception to go and visit his teammates.

"If I win," Lee exclaimed, "I will fight Neji next!"

"Not a chance," Neji sighed, "I have things I have to do before the day ends."

"What? Like what?"

"That's none of your business." Neji scowled. Being a Jonin was a lot of work, sometimes it was even more stressful than dealing with Lee all the time.

"But Neji!"

Sometimes.

"Look," Neji said, "Once I'm done with my duties, the three of us can grab dinner tonight, alright?" Lee began smiling brightly. Unknown to him, some of Tenten's weapons made his way into his blind spot and crashed down upon him. As the green ninja cried in pain and shock, Neji just shook his head. _Ridiculous_.

A loud crashing noise came from the center of the village. All three heads snapped towards the sound.

"Neji."

"On it. Byakugan!" There was a pause from the Hyuga. "Come on, we have to go. One of the hospital wings are on fire."

* * *

 **Honestly not sure when Neji became a Jonin exactly... and I don't know if that ties in with Gaara being kage. Please let me know if you know? Let's say this story is right before he becomes Kazekage as well alright?**

 **HAVE A GREAT DAY!**


End file.
